This application claims the priority of Swiss Application No. 2443/98 filed Dec. 9, 1998, which is incorporated herein by reference.
This application relates to an apparatus for introducing groups of flat, stacked articles into packaging containers.
French Published Patent Application 2,142,471 discloses an apparatus for charging packaging containers (trays) with groups of flat confectionery items in a stacked state. The groups are periodically separated by a lance moved by a pusher at the lower end of a vertically oriented supply hopper and are lowered by a vertically movable carrier to a slide on which they are introduced into a standby tray by another pusher. The tray is rotated and pushed onto a removal mechanism. It is a disadvantage of such an apparatus that it is of a relatively complex structure and it does not have a satisfactory flexibility of use. The trays may be charged only with edge-wise standing items and further, a substantial number of individual steps are required to perform such a charging operation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus of the above-outlined type which is flexible in its application and has a simple construction.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the apparatus for charging containers with groups of flat, stacked items, includes a first conveying device including an item group carrying arrangement for advancing spaced groups of items in a flat-lying, stacked state; a second conveying device for placing empty containers underneath the item group carrying arrangement in a container charging station; a first charging device for releasing item groups in the container charging station from the item group carrying arrangement means into a container in a flat-lying, stacked state; and a second charging device for taking item groups in the container charging station from the item group carrying arrangement and for releasing the item groups into a container in an edge-wise standing, stacked state.